Goodnight, Bad Morning III
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Coleção das fics da III edição do projeto de drabbles Goodnight, Bad Morning do Fórum 6V, seção Draco&Ginny.
1. Solidão, Bela Evans Potter

**Solidão**  
_Bela Evans Potter_

* * *

_"Muito te ama quem te faz chorar"_ (Miguel de Cervantes)

* * *

Ele havia dito "_tchau_".

O vento gélido tornara-se sua única companhia. Seu coração esmagado doía. Sua alma alegre se entristecera pela eternidade.

E as lágrimas, ela já não podia mais segurar.

Draco havia ido embora, pelo próprio bem dela.

E Ginny chorou, pela falta que ele faria.


	2. A Música, cah fitzroy

**A música**

_Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy_

* * *

_"E aqueles que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos por aqueles que não podiam escutar a música"_

* * *

Ninguém entendia. Como duas pessoas tão diferentes, com tudo para dar errado, estavam juntas, e convictas do que queriam?

Se ao menos fosse uma aposta, um jogo idiota que só se jogava por causa da reputação, até ia. Mas ninguém os havia forçado a absolutamente nada.

Quem sabe fosse por causa do fruto proibido. Ninguém os queria juntos – nem haviam considerado essa remota possibilidade –, então eles estavam juntos. Não, aí eles seriam do contra. Ou era só para chocar e irritar as pessoas. Isso teria mais sentido, claro.

Os dois não se importaram com a pressão das famílias. Nem com chantagem do pior tipo se separaram. Era de acabar com os nervos de qualquer pai.

O pior de tudo era que, quando questionados ou abordados a respeito, só diziam uma única maldita frase: "E aqueles que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos por aqueles que não podiam escutar a música".


	3. Declaração, cah fitzroy

**Declaração**  
_Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy_

* * *

_"The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost" (Gilbert K. Chesterton)_

_

* * *

_

Era ridículo estar ali, parada, arfante, com o coração disparado e uma vontade imensa de vomitar e chorar, sem ordem específica.

E só se descobrira apaixonada quando soubera que ele iria noivar. E não seria com ela. Oh, não. Seria com uma sirigaita loira.

A porta mal foi aberta e Ginny despejou as palavras que declarariam seu amor.

"Eu já sabia" Draco sorriu.

"Como assim?", perguntou, estática.

"Só fingi pedir a Astoria em casamento para você me falar, já que não ia admitir tão cedo".

Para surpresa de Draco, Ginny deu um tapa nele e saiu pisando duro.

Mulheres, humpf.


	4. Lágrima, cah fitzroy

**Lágrima**  
_Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy_

* * *

_"É comum as mulheres estarem sob a impressão de que os homens estão muito mais apaixonados por elas do que eles realmente estão" (W. Somerset Maugham)_

_

* * *

_

A pequena gotinha de água salgada escapou dos olhos chocolates e rumou para os lábios finos e ressecados, que murmuravam "não acredito... Não acredito... Aquele imbecil...".

De lá, foi para o queixo trêmulo, tanto de raiva quanto de desespero pela difícil aceitação da cruel realidade.

O pescoço, que fora tão ardentemente beijado – e agora só ardia de dor – não foi esquecido.

Por fim, migrou para o peito, de onde, de baixo do bonito tecido azul, se encontrava um coração partido pela falta de paixão de Draco, que havia escolhido o sobrenome Malfoy em vez da suposta – e agora ex – namorada.


	5. Flawless, DB

**Gravata Verde**  
Mialle Lemos

* * *

Ok, ela estava gesticulando e gritando como uma louca fazia uns quinze minutos, Draco parara de escutá-la no quarto minuto, talvez antes. Ela falava, com o rosto vermelho, coisas desconexas: sobre corações cegos e amores provavelmente impossíveis. Ela estava tentando se declarar. O rosto corado até a raiz dos cabelos ainda mais vermelhos, os olhos levemente irritados pelas possíveis lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos de tempos em tempos, mas que ela fazia recuar bravamente.

Draco mantinha seu rosto concentrado, fingindo interesse, às vezes balançava a cabeça afirmando tudo que ela dizia e fingia intenção de interrompê-la, mas não permitia que ele falasse.

Aprendera tal artimanha com seu pai, sempre que Narcisa começava com algum discurso enfadonho sobre sentimentos. Obviamente, por mais que apreciasse Ginny, a ruiva jamais teria metade da classe de sua mãe, então ela gritava.

Sua atenção foi desviada quando ela passou a mãos pelos cabelos respirando profundamente, o loiro acompanhou o movimento dos dedos que tocaram os ombros vestidos por uma das camisas antigas do tempo de Hogwarts, foi obrigado a imaginar como ela ficaria usando a gravata da Sonserina. Apenas a gravata verde e prata. Cometeu o deslize de fechar os olhos.

- Você está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou num tom irritado. Pego de surpresa, tentou se livrar da imagem mental, mas não conseguiu. Ginny o encarava com a sobrancelha levantada demonstrando sua irritação. – você não vai me dizer nada?

Não sabia como explicar tudo aquilo que ela causava, então puxou-a para perto e beijou-a com intensidade, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela imaginando onde estariam as benditas gravatas.


	6. High Expectations, Diana Prallon

**High Expectations**

_Diana Prallon_

**

* * *

**_"É uma verdade universalmente aceita que um homem solteiro, dotado de uma certa fortuna, precisa de uma esposa" (Jane Austen)_

* * *

"Ele já te pediu em casamento?"

"E então, você está preparada para o anel imenso?"

"Diga para mim: já está olhando os vestidos de noiva?"

Parecia que todas as mulheres da Grã-Bretanha a encontravam por ai apenas para perguntar esse tipo de banalidades. Talvez porque ela fosse uma Weasley, e admitir o romance fizesse as coisas parecerem sérias, talvez porque achassem que era tudo que ela podia querer - um casamento!

E Ginny sonhava, sim, com vestidos brancos, anéis de brilhantes, votos escritos a própria mão e uma noite de núpcias em um dos quartos da mansão após uma festa alegre e sem eventualidades.

Mas ainda não era a hora, ainda não.


	7. Dilema Shakesperiano, Kollynew

**Dilema Shakespeariano**

_Kollynew_

**

* * *

**

Só há silêncio quando o fim se entrelaça ao começo.  
Ponto e nó.  
Atos sem significado que representam o nascer de uma nova história quando outra termina. Como se apenas um pedaço da ficção se tornasse real: uma pausa no tempo, prólogo do infinito, o adeus que nunca foi realmente dito.

Sinto anestesiado, como um sobrevivente num barco no meio de uma tempestade. À deriva, espero por salvação, por suas mãos, por seu sorriso, pela voz que nunca mais ouvirei tão carinhosa. Por que sou assim? Por que não consigo me controlar? Por que sinto que em seu último olhar lançado a mim havia apenas pena.

E por que isso dói?

Será que algum dia eu deixarei de fugir e não precisarei de me esconder por detrás de uma máscara? Queria apenas paz... Não com os outros, mas comigo mesmo.

O que procuro, afinal? Escondo-me do quê? Seria do sofrimento? Não sei. Tudo o que passa em minha cabeça, quando vejo você abraçado ele, após a batalha final, ignorando meus olhares lançados do outro lado da sala, é que para sempre ficará angústia de poder ter feito algo mais. De ser capaz de ter feito outra coisa para mudar a mim.

E assim, talvez, tornar isso real para você.

Mas, no fim das contas, tudo se foi. E eu continuo a pensar em como poderia ter sido precisar seguir adiante com esse nosso dilema shakespeariano.

No fim, para mim, e apenas para mim, restou a saudade carregada de lembranças. Para você, apenas uma mancha na sua história.

Para mim, e apenas para mim, restou um amor que não pode existir.


	8. Temporário, Kollynew

**Temporário**

_Kollynew_

**

* * *

**

Um olhar. Desconfiança. Sorriso. Alguém desconhecido. Negação. Solidão. Uma lembrança. Um amor antigo. Saudade. Nenhuma notícia. Raiva. Raiva. Raiva. Outro olhar. Ele. Cinza. Não. Não. Não. Sonhos. Olhares. Um beijo. Roubado. Algo apenas temporário. Baunilha. Manhãs e noites. Aceitação. E a lógica? Na contra-mão.

**

* * *

**

Um olhar. Vermelho. Não. Outro olhar. Conforto. Sua cura. Não. Não. Não. Encontro. Apenas temporário. Necessidade. Apenas temporário. Lembranças do outro amor dela. Dor. No corpo. Alma. Coração. Um sentimento sem a mesma proporção. Doença. Apenas temporário. Sorrisos. Dela. Dela. Dela. Apenas temporário. Sorrisos. Noites e manhãs. Flores. Cheiro de flores. Vermelho. Aceitação. E as palavras? Sem direção.

**

* * *

**

Idas. Vindas. Famílias. Algo temporário.

Perto. Longe. Perto de novo. Olhares. Algo temporário.

Sempre os olhares. Sempre eternos.

Dele.

Dela.

Um amor.

Eternamente temporário.


	9. More Than Love, Lihhelsing

**More Than Love**  
_Lihhelsing_

* * *

_"Amor é o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher que não se conhecem muito bem". (W. Somerset Maugham)_

* * *

"Eu te amo" Ela insistia em repetir, demasiadamente para o gosto dele. Mas ele não se importava, tudo que provinha dela, ele se interessaria.

Quando se viram pela primeira vez, um turbilhão de sentimentos seria capaz de explodir em qualquer um deles a qualquer minuto. Mas não importava. Não demorou muito para entenderem que tudo aquilo era amor.

Brigaram por anos, por medo de se assumirem um ao outro. Mal se conheciam e já estavam se amando, aquilo era assustador demais para ser assumido por dois adolescentes de 17 anos. Era isso que os impedia de ficarem juntos. Medo. Medo de gostarem e jamais quererem se separar.

Tinham medo também, da reação de suas famílias. O que pensariam os Weasley quando um grau de parentesco fosse feito com os Malfoy?

Ele não se importou quando, com 23 anos, pediu a mão dela em casamento. Já não importava mais nada. Talvez ainda não se conhecessem direito, mas teriam a eternidade para fazê-lo. Era isso que ele queria, apenas a eternidade com ela.

O casamento não fora do jeito que ela gostaria que tivesse sido. Mas era perfeito apenas por estar ali com ele, jurando seu amor e compromisso eterno.

Não se arrependeram nem por um minuto de nada que tinham passado juntos. Brigavam ainda, mas porque se amavam e agora se conheciam bem demais. Ele estava apenas cansado de ouvi-la dizer que o amava. Aquilo não era mais amor.

"Eu não te amo, Ginny. Eu sou apaixonado por você"

Era mais que amor.


	10. Perdas, Lihhelsing

"

**Perdas**  
_Lihhelsing_

* * *

_The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost". (Gilbert K. Chesterton)_

* * *

Ele mirou os olhos dela, tentando se concentrar em não decorar cada brilho que eles continham. Seria demais para ele, para sua sanidade mental. As mãos entrelaçadas de forma carinhosa explicavam tudo que as palavras jamais seriam capazes. Os sorrisos miúdos estavam em contradição com eles mesmos, Draco e Ginny estavam em contradição com eles mesmos.

E quando os olhos dela não se fizeram presente ele percebeu que havia perdido tudo que fez questão de conseguir e mais um pouco. Ginny era o pouco mais que lhe fazia falta naquela manhã ensolarada. E estava acabado, enfim.

Sem mais encontros secretos, sem cabelos ruivos por entre seus dedos, sem o delicioso toque dos lábios dela. Sem Ginny. E ele nunca se atreveria a esquecer a última vez que a vira. Era tudo em que Draco poderia se agarrar e ele o faria com determinação porque sabia que ela também pensava nele.

A sala que tanto presenciou os encontros do casal também fora deixada para trás, assim como o dourado e o verde, como o vermelho e o prata dos seus cabelos.

E quando os olhares cúmplices se uniram mais uma vez naquela estação, mesmo que durante rápidos segundos, ele entendeu o quanto tinha amado-a. E o quanto aquilo crescia todos os dias dentro dele.

Crescia alimentado pela saudade de um futuro que nunca veio, aumentado pela dor de uma separação que eles já sabiam que ocorreria.

Alimentado porque ele sabia que uma das maneiras de se amar algo, era sabendo que isso poderia ser perdido.

Draco perdeu Ginny, mas ela nunca perderia seu coração.


	11. Felicidade Extinta, Mialle Lemos

**Felicidade Extinta**  
_Mialle Lemos_

* * *

No primeiro dia estava chocada e não acreditava que estava ali, que estava ali justamente com ele, mas sorriu, sorriu com muito prazer quando os lábios frios tocaram os dela, quando os olhos cinzentos estavam fixos no sorriso largo que exibia.

Nos encontros escondidos, quando era necessário sussurrar e segurar suspiros. Fechava os olhos e permitia-se acreditar na realidade daqueles momentos curtos que passavam rápido, mas deixavam uma sensação por todo o dia.

Na primeira semana, era como cores e sons e sensações e tudo que pudesse imaginar. Era errado e excitante e animador e não era necessário mais que algumas palavras para que tudo corresse bem.

Imaginava quando Harry descobriria e pensou que haveria uma emoção assim, se imaginava deixando o marido e que talvez as coisas melhorassem. Pensou na cara que Astoria faria, pensou em várias coisas para dizer e fazer, parecia divertido e irresponsável.

Mas no segundo mês, havia algo de diferente nos beijos, algo mecânico e comum, algo que não fazia mais Ginny sorrir com tanta felicidade. Aquela felicidade que diminuía, mesmo que as ações não mudassem. E para ele, os cabelos ruivos deviam ser tão comuns, quanto os olhos cinzentos se tornaram para ela. E aquela sensação de felicidade não durava mais que poucas horas, poucos momentos.

Não ligava mais se Malfoy demorasse, se Malfoy não se importasse, se Malfoy não aparecesse.

E simplesmente, não buscaram um ao outro. Nem encontros furtivos, nem meios sorrisos, apenas felicidade extinta.


	12. Firewhisky, Mialle Lemos

**Firewhisky**  
_Mialle Lemos_

* * *

_"As mais belas frases de amor são ditas no silêncio de um sorriso."_

* * *

Uma vez lhe disseram para não beber firewhisky demais, isso só trazia comportamentos vergonhosos. Lhe disseram para nunca se envolver com Weasleys, exceto se isso significar humilhação para a família ruiva. Muitas vezes disseram à Draco que era superior a todos, disseram que não era natural as pessoas de sua família terem grandes amores, acabam amando aqueles que seus pais escolhiam para casar.

Uma vez Draco Malfoy subiu numa mesa com uma garrafa de firewhisky nas mãos, sorria, embriagado e, sequer imaginava algo sobre comportamentos vergonhosos ou Weasleys. As pessoas olharam interessadas enquanto ele pedia a atenção de todos para uma declaração.

- Eu amo a Weasley e quero que o Potter tire as mãos dela agora. - ele apontou meio irritado para Harry Potter, que colocava as mãos nos ombros de Ginny Weasley que o encarava horrorizada com aquela ação.

- Do que você está falando, Malfoy? - gritou o ruivo.

- Que a sua irmã me ama e eu não quero Potter colocando os dedos sujos sobre ela. - respondeu Draco.

Uma vez Draco leu que "as mais belas frases de amor são ditas no silêncio de um sorriso" e achou isso completamente imbecil. Ninguém podia entender um sorriso à esse ponto, sorrisos são apenas sorrisos, no máximo existem sorrisos de felicidade, de desprezo, de vitória, de sentimentos básicos assim.

Uma vez olhou para Ginny enquanto ela afastava as mãos de Potter e o encarava, séria. Naquele momento ele ficou parado, e começou até a sentir-se infinitamente mais sóbrio pensando sobre a merda que havia feito expondo tudo que havia entre os dois. Pensou algumas vezes na reação dos pais, pensou nos amigos e no que as pessoas falariam sobre ele.

E então esqueceu tudo no momento que ela sorriu.


	13. Gravata Verde, Mialle Lemos

**Gravata Verde**  
Mialle Lemos

* * *

Ok, ela estava gesticulando e gritando como uma louca fazia uns quinze minutos, Draco parara de escutá-la no quarto minuto, talvez antes. Ela falava, com o rosto vermelho, coisas desconexas: sobre corações cegos e amores provavelmente impossíveis. Ela estava tentando se declarar. O rosto corado até a raiz dos cabelos ainda mais vermelhos, os olhos levemente irritados pelas possíveis lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos de tempos em tempos, mas que ela fazia recuar bravamente.

Draco mantinha seu rosto concentrado, fingindo interesse, às vezes balançava a cabeça afirmando tudo que ela dizia e fingia intenção de interrompê-la, mas não permitia que ele falasse.

Aprendera tal artimanha com seu pai, sempre que Narcisa começava com algum discurso enfadonho sobre sentimentos. Obviamente, por mais que apreciasse Ginny, a ruiva jamais teria metade da classe de sua mãe, então ela gritava.

Sua atenção foi desviada quando ela passou a mãos pelos cabelos respirando profundamente, o loiro acompanhou o movimento dos dedos que tocaram os ombros vestidos por uma das camisas antigas do tempo de Hogwarts, foi obrigado a imaginar como ela ficaria usando a gravata da Sonserina. Apenas a gravata verde e prata. Cometeu o deslize de fechar os olhos.

- Você está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou num tom irritado. Pego de surpresa, tentou se livrar da imagem mental, mas não conseguiu. Ginny o encarava com a sobrancelha levantada demonstrando sua irritação. – você não vai me dizer nada?

Não sabia como explicar tudo aquilo que ela causava, então puxou-a para perto e beijou-a com intensidade, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela imaginando onde estariam as benditas gravatas.


	14. Time and Confusion, Mialle Lemos

**Time and Confusion**  
_Mialle Lemos_

* * *

_"Muito te ama quem te faz chorar". (Miguel de Cervantes)_

* * *

- Você não passa de um imbecil.

- E você é uma Weasley, não poderia te ofender mais.

Ela respirou profundamente. Várias vezes, antes que pudesse encarar os olhos dele. Tão escuros pela sombra. Sentiu um nó na garganta e um ardor, os olhos queimavam enquanto ela impedia as lágrimas. Não podia chorar, não devia chorar, não devia mesmo derramar uma gota de lágrima por alguém como Draco Malfoy, por alguém que estava indo embora.

Havia dito que se casaria, que era completamente insano sequer trocarem olhares, que ela não passava de uma garota estúpida que não sabia como usar a razão, comportamento esperado de um gryffindor. Comportamento desprezado por um slytherin.

O corpo dele aproximou-se e a mão tocou o topo da cabeça de Ginny, ele mirou o chão por um momento, murmurou que era o necessário, que era o certo a fazer, a única coisa que poderia fazer.

- Não te faz ser menos imbecil.

- Você jamais acordou um dia menos Weasley, estamos quites. Quando ele saiu do quarto, o peito dela explodiu em dor, quase conseguiu escutar algo dentro de si quebrando. Deixou-se cair no chão, ficou lá por um tempo, por um bom tempo. Um turbilhão de emoções negativas, todas ligadas a dor. Tão pouco tempo e tanta dor.

Do lado de fora, no corredor, alguém estava encostado na parede, com as lágrimas quase caindo dos olhos, fazendo-os brilhar ainda mais. Era um rapaz de cabelos loiros bem claros.


	15. Amigos Inimigos, Scila

**Amigos Inimigos**

_Scila_

* * *

_"O caráter de um homem é formado pelas pessoas que escolheu para conviver". (Freud)_

* * *

Gina não sabia o que esperar de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott. Já não eram mais crianças determinadas a odiar alguém apenas pelas cores do uniforme que vestiam, então estava preparada para dar uma chance àqueles os quais Draco chamava de "amigos". Ele a deixou sozinha com eles e Gina agiu como uma perfeita dama.

Mas a tentativa de convivência foi em vão.

Pansy a analisou dos pés a cabeça e não dirigiu-lhe a palavra, dando as costas para ela na primeira oportunidade.

Zabini fez um elogio sobre a aparência dela, mas Gina não soube se era sarcasmo ou sinceridade.

Nott agradeceu a visita da forma mais fria possível.

Silêncio tomou conta.

Gina saiu da sala e usando como desculpa a busca por taças para fazer um brinde. Então escondeu-se atrás da parede e ouviu enquanto os três davam risadas e falavam mal de suas roupas, educação e até mesmo cheiro. Além de apostarem na duração do romance.

Determinada, voltou para a sala com as quatro taças, os aturou por mais uma hora.

No dia seguinte, deu um ultimato para Draco:

"Eu ou eles". Sua mãe já lhe dizia "Diga-me com quem andas, que direi quem és".


	16. Tratado de União de Bens, Scila

**Tratado de União de Bens**

_Scila_

* * *

_É uma verdade universalmente aceita que um homem solteiro, dotado de uma certa fortuna, precisa de uma esposa" (Jane Austen)_

* * *

Eles se encontraram em uma das várias festas Pós-guerra e em uma tentativa de aparentar sociável ele começou uma conversa. Descobriram que tinham muito em comum.

Entre as características similares estava o tamanho do cofre em Gringotes.

Ela era bonita, agradável e de uma família boa, ele argumentou. Não havia motivos para não seguir em frente com a união, certo?

Talvez Draco esperasse algo dela. Um escândalo, um apelo ou mesmo um simples "espere", mas Gina não lhe deu nada além de silêncio.

Era hora de terminar aquilo. Quanto mais tempo ele poderia continuar solteiro sem os pais e amigos questionando? Draco Malfoy precisava de uma esposa e Astoria era a mulher perfeita para o trabalho.


	17. Imperfeição, Swiit D

**Imperfeição**  
Swiit D.

* * *

_"Passamos a amar não quando encontramos uma pessoa perfeita, mas quando aprendemos a ver perfeitamente uma pessoa imperfeita".(San Kenn)_

_

* * *

_

Ela sempre fora tomada por uma garota interessante, porém de poucos atrativos que chamassem a atenção de um homem. Os cabelos, mesmo de uma cor exuberante, eram secos e sem brilho demais; os olhos eram de um castanho simples, normal, nada que merecesse destaque; a pele era muito pálida, sardenta, descorada. Os garotos normalmente ficavam com ela por causa de seu caráter e de suas conversas divertidas, embora preferissem que poucas pessoas os vissem juntos. Isso deixava Ginny ligeiramente incomodada.

Ele sempre fora bonito, rico, interessante, inteligente e cobiçado por todas as garotas. Seu jeito mau, na opinião de algumas, o deixava mais sexy do que os garotos no total. Os cabelos eram brilhantes e sedosos; os olhos cinzentos eram motivos de suspiros entre as tietes; a pele pálida, com um leve tom rosado nas bochechas dava um ar de inocência enganador. Todas as meninas que conseguiam ficar com ele, mesmo que por pouco tempo, faziam isso para mostrar que tiveram a capacidade de beijar o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts e faziam questão de exibi-lo em público, como um troféu louro e reluzente. Isso fazia Draco Malfoy sorrir desdenhosamente para outros.

Mas fora desse mundo público, em corredores escuros e em banheiros abandonados, a imperfeita e o perfeito tinham encontros furtivos. Ambos os lados de uma equação totalmente errada ficavam juntos. Os cabelos ruivos e os louros misturavam-se e colavam-se de suor nos rostos pálidos e brilhantes, os olhos castanhos e cinzentos encaravam-se com uma volúpia que nunca demonstraram com outras pessoas, as mãos de dedos finos subiam pela coxa grossa, deixando marcas sensuais.

Depois, eles voltavam a ser o imperfeito e a perfeita. Ou seria o contrário?


End file.
